This invention relates generally to messaging, and more particularly to methods, systems and computer program products for application name and client ID pairing in a message connection.
Currently, a message broker may be used by multiple applications on the same box (e.g., a computer). The broker simply sees a set of connections all from the same IP address. When a problem occurs with one of the connections, the broker may not be able to determine which application is affected.